What should have been
by firegirl46
Summary: Marthie. My version of what life could have been like if Martin had just told Ruthie he loved her from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. This is my story on what would have happened if Martin told Ruthie how he felt befor he went to visit Simon.

He sat looking out the window of his fathers home, wondering just how to tell her.

He was sure just coming out and saying it probably wasnt the best idea. He needed to tell the girl of his dreams that he needed her, that he was being stupid. 'ugh Brewer get off you butt and tell her everything'.

Slowly Martin got up and walked the short distance to the back yard of the Camden residence. He raised his hand to knock and the door suddenly opened, ''whoa''. ''Hey uh Martin I was just on my way to see you'' ''Yeah Ruthie can we walk? I need to talk to you and well I dont want to do it here.'' ''Oh...uh okay, Mom im going for a walk with Martin wont be long'' ''Okay dear'' came the reply from Annie from somewhere across the house.

Martin and Ruthie walked for about ten minutes neither of them talking. ''Martin, whats going on?" "I dont really know how to... I mean I... This is so hard." "You know you can talk to me about anything right? I mean you are my best friend" "Thats what makes this so hard, I want to tell you but I'm affraid that this news will end that" "Your not gonna tell me you got someone pregnant are you" Ruthie said with a chuckle. "NO, I've never... you know.'' "Well then what ever you have to tell me cant be that bad" Martin took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing, Ruthie, Inevershouldhavesaidthatyouwerelikeasistertome" "What, Martin you have to slow down I cant understand you." "I said your nothing like a sister to me, infact I never thought of you like that." "Oh... I see. Thats what this is then, well thanks for clearing that up, I hope you have a good life Martin, I hope I never see you again" Ruthie turned on her heal and started to run, she thought if she could just get far enough away before she started to cry that maybe he would never know, but Martin was faster he caught up to her in no time and spun her around. Her tears started to slide down her face. ''You never let me finish do you" She wouldnt look at him so he gently slid his finger under her chin and tilted her face but she wouldnt meet his eyes. ''Please, please dont do this Martin, I cant take anymore pain right now, if your going to walk away then just do it already and maybe it will break me a litte less.'' she said so low that he hardly heard her. ''Im not walking away Ruth, Im trying to tell you that I have feelings for you'' Ruthies eyes snapped up to his, neither of them moving, hardly breathing. "Y..you have what kind of feelings exactly?" "Silly Ruthie" he said as he leaned in and very softly pressed his lips to hers. As she stood frozen to the spot he slowly backed up, 'smart move Brewer, now look what youve done, she didnt want you to kiss her stupid'. She slowly moved her fingertips to her lips and let out a slow smile. ''You kissed me'' Martin chuckled and nodded his head. "Now do you understand, I tried and tried to ignore this while I lived in your house, I didnt want you or your parents having any reason to doubt me, or my values, and let me tell you little miss some of the clothes that you wear should be kept behind closed doors or illegal because man it was hard to stay calm if you know what I mean" She got an evil little glint in her eyes "like which clothes, maybe my running shorts or my hot pink tank top?" Images of the clothes flashed through his head, he felt flames stirring in him that it seemed only she could ignite, "One day miss Camden I will let you know exactly which outfit is my favorite" She grabbed his hand that was still resting in her neck and lased her fingers through his and slowly started to walk back to her house as they neared the door he kissed her again and whispered noodnight in her ear. "Night Martin"

She walked into her house with a huge smile on her face, Annie was sitting in the kitchen when her daughter floated in. "Someone looks happy, something happen with Martin?" "He kissed me" "Really, well its about time" "Wh...what? You knew he was going to? How?... Wait no I dont want to know, your super woman Annie Camden you know all and see all. Mom I love you, but Im going to bed now." As she went up to her room her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket, as she looked down at the screen it read CU 2morrow, want 2 go to dinner with me? She quickly replied 4 sure, come over after breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Ruthie woke up she was still smiling, she walked down to the kitchen still in her hello kitty pajamas, her parents were sitting at the table having their morning coffee. ''Goodmoring'' ''Goodmorning Ruthie, sleep well?'' her father asked. ''Yes, thank you'' Eric gave Annie a what gives look, she just smiled at him. ''So... Any special plans with Martin today dear?" "uh... I think hes going to take me out for dinner tonight, if thats okay with you and dad. He's coming over after breakfast so we can decide." "Well I dont see a problem with it but when you kids are done talking your father and I would like to talk to him'' "Wait what did I miss?" "Well dad, Martin and I, well he kissed me last night" "Well I cant say that I'm shocked, but your mother is right we do need to sit down and talk about his intentions, and with him leaving for baseball camp in a few weeks we dont want you two to get too serious to quickly" "Dad I'm 16 he's 18, we have our whole lives to be serious and he's only leaving for 2 weeks, its not the end of the world" "Well I'm glad to hear that Ruth, it shows just how mature you really are, had this have happened to your sisters it would have been the end of the world" Eric chuckled.

At breakfast Martin was unusually quite, every time his dad asked him a question all he did was say ''okay'' or ''sounds good'' so Beau asked him "Martin, what is going on with you?" "okay sounds good dad" "MARTIN" he shouted, his eyes snapped up to his fathers. "Oh hey dad when did you get up?" Beau laughed and rolled his eyes "whos the girl?" "Girl dad?" "the one that has you so spaced out, it couldnt be little miss Ruthie could it?" He just smiled in responce. "Okay well now that that mystery is solved, there are going to be ground rules, like you are to have her home by 9pm on week nights and 10 on weekends. You will respect what her parents say and you will not for any reason push that girl into anything." "Yes sir, and dad Ruthies not the type of girl that can be pushed, if I learned anything when I lived there it was that she does the pushing." "Well then, dont let her push you" "Okay dad, and dad as much as I'm attracted to her, that isn't an option right now, just so you know" "Glad to hear it son." Martin got up from the table and went to get ready to go see Ruthie. As he was getting ready he was thinking about the kiss and their up coming date, 'where should I take her... Maybe the promenade, or the dairy shack, no the pool hall thats perfect we can get something to eat and then I can teach her how to play pool, it will give me a chance to be close to her.' With that decided he went over to the Camden house.

He knocked on the kitchn door and Eric answered, "Well hello Martin, how are you?" "Great , how are you today?" "Glad" "Glad?" "I'm glad that you finally decided to admit your feelings to Ruthie, glad that it was you and not that Vincent boy and glad that Ruthie is acting mature about this" "Speaking of Ruthie, could I talk with her please? But befor you call her down, I was hoping to let you know sir, that my feelings for your daughter are compleatly sincer, and I would never do anything to hurt her." "Well thank you for that, Annie and I generally have a chat with the boys that call on our daughters befor they go out but for you, I think we can skip it. But know this Martin, you will have her home on time, if not remember I am very good friends with the police force" Eric couldn't keep a straight face at the last part, "Really though, home by curfue no later" "Yes sir" "I will go get Ruthie for you."

A few minutes later Ruthie came down to the kitchen, to see Martin sitting at the kitchen table. He hadnt noticed her yet so she took a few moments to just look at him. 'He is absolutely gorgeous, hes soooo sweet and has the nicest eyes, they make me melt' As she was lost in thought he finally noticed her standing on the stairs. "Well good morning, enjoying the view?" She smirked "Actually I was, got a problem with it?" "Nope, the view fro here's pretty amazing if I do say so myself" He took that opprotunity to take in her apperance, and he heard her breath hitch. She giggled, "S...so, did you have any ideas where to go tonight? Mom and dad said we could go out for dinner that is if you want to still." "I was thinking the pool hall, that way we can talk and eat" "Sure, sounds great, hows 6:00 sound" "Great, so I guess I'll see you then." She took a step towards him and placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. She coud feel it pounding, and heard his breathing speed up. She streched up to het toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, as she was about to pull back he turned his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around her waiste. As they kissed they both felt as if this was where they were meant to be. Ruthie opened her mouth to slip her tounge along Martins lower lip. He pulled away with a smile "told dad you were the pusher" he whispered. "I'm what?" He just laughed and shook his head. He gave her one more quick kiss " I will pick you up at 6" And with that he left her standing in the kitchen once again with her fingers to the lips. 'Amazing' was the only thought in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey everyone I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story. You know what to do, Read and Review. *

Later that day...

As Martin was getting ready for his date, he was trying to figure out what to wear 'do I go button down or plain t-shirt, dress pants or jeans, gah... do I own anything she hasnt seen me in? Martin man you are losing it, you sound like a girl. Why am I so nervous this is Ruthie, the same one you've know for the last 3 years. Get a grip put on some clothes and go pick her up.' Setteling on jeans and a button down he made his way down to the kitchen where his dad sat.

Beau Brewer was normaly a say what you feel likd of man, but when he saw his son walk down the stairs a flood of memories came to him, Martins first steps, the first t-ball game, first day of school. Which in reality had been the only firsts that he was around for. He wasnt lucky enought to be there for all the others but he was glad he got to see this, because even though probably no one else knew, this would be the last first date his son ever went on. "Hey dad, whats got you thinking so hard?" "Oh, just remembering your firsts..." "Ooookay" He shot his dad a are you loosing your mind look. "You know son, I remember the first date I had with your mom, man I was so nervious I felt like I was going to throw up the whole ride over to her house, but when I knocked on th door and saw her waiting for me, everything just disappeared, the nerves, poof gone. The only thing that I could think about was how was I going to keep that smile on her face for the rest of our lives. See son there are very few things that you just know in your life, like I knew I would be in the military, I knew I would marry your mother and I know that no matter what you will always make me proud." He staired at his father for a moment before saying anything. "T..thanks dad, I ... Well I better go, dont want to keep her waiting." "Have a good night son" Martin smiled on his way out the door

The same time over at the Camden house hold...

Ruthie was, well there is no other word for what was happening she was Freaking Out, she had ripped every item of clothing she owned out of the closet and tried on everything, but she just couldnt find the right outfit. So she did the only thing she could think of, she called Lucy. "Luce, I need your help, clothes emergency" "I'll be right there" Not 5 minutes later Lucy came bursting into Ruthies attic bedroom, she looked around the room at the explosion of clothes and said "Big date tonight?" "Yeah, with Martin and I cant find anything to wear and he'll be here in 1/2 an hour." She said in a panic. "Okay, first calm down, you have lots of great stuff here you just need to calm down and think, has Martin ever told you that he liked a spacific thing that you've worn? Or maybe you've caught him looking at you longer when you had on something?" "Not that I can remember, although he did tell me that I was too young to wear that blue shirt right there..." "Okay well thats a start, that means he didnt want other guys to see you wearing it 'cause he didnt want them looking... hummmm" Lucy looked around, grabbed the afformentiond blue shirt and a pair of flair leg jeans, and handed them to her sister, "Here put this on, it will be perfect" "Really? After all my looking you find somthing in like 2 minutes, how does that work?" "Its a gift, and I've had a lot of practice" she laughed. Ruthie rushed and put them on, now with 15 minutes left she looked in the mirror, 'oh my... Lucy was right, this is the perfect thing, great for a date at the pool hall' "Luce, its great thanks, now can I ask for one more thing?" "Need help with your hair and make-up?" "Yeah I'm just too nervious" Lucy set to work on her sister and by the time they were done, her once curly hair was completely straight and she had that smokey eyes thing going on. Ruthy looked her self over in the mirror again 'wow hes not gonna know what hit him' "Oh Luce thank you, I look great, if it weren't for you Id still be looking for clothes. Your the best." "Your welcome, and anytime you need me, just call, and have fun on your date." Lucy was just on her way out the door and turned back "Hey, has he kissed you yet?" Ruthie blushed. "I'll take that as a yes!" "Yes he has, and it felt like a million butterflys were in my stomach." "Thats the same way I feel everytime Kevin kisses me. Have a good night Ruth"

Ruthie took a deep breath, and looked at the clock, 6:00 on the dot, Martin would be here any minute, 'okay you can do this walk down the stairs, you dont need to be so nervous, its the same Martin that lived in your house, the same one you rode to school with everyday. Your fine and the dates going to go really great.' With that she raced down the stairs, just intime to hear the front door bell, an I've got it came from the front room, as her dad made his way to the door.

Eric opened the door, to reveal a very green looking Martin, "Martin, son, come on in." "Thank you sir." With that he entered the house, just as he shut the door Ruthie came into the room, when their eyes met and she smiled Martin now knew what his father had been talking about. The only thing he wanted to do was make her smile, he felt as if the whole world revolved around that smile. "Hey, you look great Martin" "T...thanks, you look, wow." She giggled.

Eric watched the exchange between the two and the thoughts of himself and Annie flashed through his mind. 'This is it, my little girl has officially grown up.' "So kids, whats the plan for this evening?" "Well sir, we are going to the pool hall." "You dont need to call me sir, Martin, just call me Eric. As for the evening, that sounds like a lot of fun. I just want to get Annie before you kids leave." With that he went into the kitchen where his wife was making dinner. "So, Martins here, they are all ready to go but I told them to waite until you came to say goodbye, but Annie you need to take a picture of them I have a feeling that these two are going to be together for a very very long time. They remind me so much of us."

"Honey, you cant know that, you will just have to be like the rest of us and see how it goes." She grabbed the camera and they went back to the foyer.

When Annie caught sight of the two of them, just stairing into eachothers eyes and lightly holding hands, a tear came to her eye. 'Oh my Eric was right' So before they knew what was happening a flash went off from behind them as Annie snapped the first picture of the rest of their lives.

"Mom, what was that for?" "You'll thank me one day."she smirked out. "Now Martin we've already talked and you are to make sure you have her home buy 9:30 no later." "Yes sir" "Have a good time kids" They both said as the pair left for the night.

*Next up the date! Now I know some of you may think this chapter wasnt important but it is, you will understand later on.*


	4. Chapter 4 The date pt 1

*Thank you to everyone who has liked, followed and or commented on my story. I hope to hear from more of you soon.*

They were still holding hands as they approched the car, Martin opened the door for her so she could get in "Thank you" she whispered. He hurried around to get in himself. As he went to put the keys in the ignition his hands were shaking and he dropped them "damnit" he muttered. Ruthie laughed "Dont worry I'm nervious too" The both let out a strained laugh. Martin took a deep breath and finally got the car started. "So... You look very nice tonight Martin, is that a new shirt, I dont remember seeing you wear it before?" "Uh... I'm not sure, I found it in my closet at the back. You look absolutly stunning, I really like that shirt on you. Blue is deffinitally your colour." At this she started to chuckle. "What, whats so funny?" "Oh its nothing really, but the first time I ever wore this top you told me :Ruthie what do you think your doing, you cant wear something like that, your way to young, you'll give guys the wrong impression" she said in a very Martiny voice. He rolled his eyes and laughed "First that sounds nothing like me, and second why would I want other guys to look at you, I mean do you know how bad I felt watching you at school, all the guys in the locker room would talk about you, and that made my blood boil, I mean senior guys were allways checking you out." "Really then why didnt any of them ever ask me out? Not that it matters I would have said No anyways but it would have been nice to have been asked." "Well I...uh kinda ...maybe " "You what? What did you do?" "Well I might have busted someones lip in the locker room" he mummbled. "What?" "Well they were being guys you know and that guy Jack said that you guys ... ya know?... So I kinda lost it and well after that no one said anything around me again." "So, you defended my honor? Thats kinda cute, even if you did it for the wrong reason."

By this time they had made it to the pool hall...

As they were getting out of the car Ruthie took his hand and pulled him to her. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a feirce kiss, she lightly nipped at his bottom lip and let her tounge slide over where her teeth had just been, he pulled away and stammered "n...not that that wasnt great but ... uh what was it for?" "To show you that there is no need to be jealous and as a thank you." With that she hopped out of the car. And sauntered to the sidewalk. She looked back and he hadnt moved, "are you coming or what?" Martin was trying to regain some form of control, his body felt the obvious sparks between them and he knew that if she continued to kiss him that way it would be his undoing. With a shake of his head he got out of the car. "Finally" she said "I hought I might have to go to this date on my own" He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the door. As they got seated at their table a pretty blonde came up to take their order. "Hey my names Ashley and I'll be your sever tonight. Can I start you with a drink?" She spoke only to Martin, not even acknowledging that Ruthie was at the table. "Yeah could we get two iced tea please?" "Sure thing" she winked at him and swished away. Ruthie was not happy about the exchange, but figured she would just let it go for now. They chatted for a few minutes about what they might order, when Ashley came back with their drinks. She placed them on the table and asked if they were ready to order. "I'll have a cheese burger, no onions extra pickles and no mustard, with fries." Ruthie said, "And what about you? See anything you like?" she asked Martin "Yeah thay sounds good I will have the same." "Aww thats sweet eating the same as your..." "DATE" Ruthie exclaimed. Ashley scoffed wrote down the order and snarked "In your dreams little girl" and walked away. Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Dont worry Ruth, I only have eyes for you." He got out of his chair and slid into the one right next to her, grabbing her hand he began to place butterfly kisses on the back of every finger, then onto her palm as he did this she slid her hand onto his cheek and their eyes met, and in no time at all they were inching closer to eachother. With heads slightly tilted their lips met, and as always it was pure electricity plusing in their veins. Ruthie chanced it again she parted her lips slightly and traced his bottom lip, a very soft moan escaped his lips allowing her the chance she had been waiting for just as her tongue touched his for the first time, someone cleared their throat. "Heres your meals" and she dropped the plates on the table, and hudffed away mumbling about stupid girls who give it up too easy. Martin and Ruthie chuckled and smiled at eachother. And started into their plates of food.


	5. Chapter 5 The date part 2

*Thanks everyone for the reviews, feel free to leave anything, good or bad in a post. Im a big girl i can take it lol. On with the story.*

Ashley watched the two from across the pool hall, 'ugh, look at them, why cant I have that? Hes really cute, maybe I'll give him my number. It wont last between them.' When she noticed they were finished eating she got their bill ready and slipped her number into it. She walked over to the table put a fake smile on her face and said "How was everything?" "Good, thank you." "Good" they replied. She handed the bill to Martin, as he opened it and realized that her number was on top of it, he pulled out the slip of paper "Here you can have this back, I'm really not interested." Ruthie looked on in shock 'how could, why would someone do something like that?' "Keep it, cause when you realize that shes not what you want, I'll be right there waiting" Martin rolled his eyes, grabbing Ruthies hand he made a big production of throwing the number in the garbage. Ashley scoffed and walked away.

Ruthie turned to look at Martin, opening her mouth to say what she was thinking and he cut her off "Listen to me Ruth, I'm only interested in you, I didnt think someone could be so obnoxious I'm sorry. I dont want this to ruin our date. Now lets forget about her and play some pool." "I was just going to say thank you, yes what she did was annoying but I know your not like that. I mean your my best friend and you've never done anything to make me not believe you." Martin stared at her in awe 'she is the coolest girl ever, anyone else would have lost it' he leaned in an paced a soft kiss on her lips. "Ready to play some pool?" "Sure but be prepaired to lose" she teased "Do you even know how to play Ruthie?" "Sure dad and I have been playing pool together at our father daughter night for a long time." "Oh" "Dont sound so happy about that, what were you hoping to have to teach me, just so you would have an excuse to be close to me?" "Well... Kinda ya." "You dont need an excuse Martin" with that she went over to a table and started racking up the balls.

Ruthie smiled to herself, 'lets see how he likes this'. There was a ball about 1/2 way across the table, instead of walking around to get it she streched herself across the table, she could feel eyes on her, she peeked through her hair. Yep he was definitely looking at her butt. She slowly slid herself back across the table. 'Ruthie 1 Martin 0' she laughed to herself.

Martin looked on in amazement, 'oh... My... That is...she is so hot! Look at that tight firm...' "Are you coming?" He made a strangled sound, but walked over to her. He grabbed a cue for her and one for himself. She thanked him and he took the first shot. They hardly said anything durring the first few shots, neither of them had managed to get a ball in yet, they were more concerned with looking at the other while they tried to make shots. Ruthies next shot was a bit of a strech for her and when she leaned slightly to hit it, her shirt slid up her waist revealing a little sliver of skin, Martin saw and couldnt stop himself from running a finger gently along the soft skin of her hip bone. She gasped but still managed to get the first point. She spun around quickly to face him. Cheeks red and eyes down she couldnt help the feelings that one touch caused in her. His hand was resting on her hip now and his eyes were locked on her lips he whispered her name and she looked up. Their faces only inches apart he closed the distance, her hand that wasnt holding the cue slid slowly up his chest to his shoulder and he shuddered. She let herself lean into him, with there bodies touching and their lips caressing he gently moved her backwords until her behind touched the table. His hand slid farther around her, his tounge taking the lead this time, he touched her lip, she opened her mouth without hesitation, her hand slid up to the back of his neck as she gently ran her fingers thorough the hair at the nape of his neck they both pulled away for air. Quickly realizing that they were still at the pool hall, they both blushed.

"Maybe we should go back to our game?" she said breathlessly Martin cleard his throat. "Yeah" They continued playing, by the end of it Ruthie had infact won, but she wasnt sure if she won fairly or if Martin was just very destracted. They decided that it was time to leave and he took her hand and led her towards the car. Ruthie glanced at her cell phone '8:30 we still have an hour I wonder if he wants to go get ice cream' "Hey did you want to get some ice cream? My treat" she asked "Uh, sure." they turned and walked back past the pool hall towards the dairy shack.

They ordered their favorites, and found a bench outside. They ralked and laughed about different people they knew. Ruthie was in the middle of telling the story of the closet explosion as Lucy called it when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen to see that it was Simon. She knew Martin wouldnt mind so she answered "Hey Simon, whats up?" "Mom said you were out with Martin and I needed to talk to him." "Okay one second." she held the phone out to him ''its for you" "Hello?" "Hey, are you still coming to crash on my couch for baseball tryouts?" "Yeah, if thats still okay." "Its fine, I just wanted to let you know that you have to come out with me one night, my girlfriend wants to double with her friend Sandy and well she doesnt have a boyfriend." "I cant do that." "Come on man, do me a favor here." "Simon did your parents tell you that I am on a date with your sister right now?" "Uh... no, they said you guys were out, but they didnt tell me it was a date." "Well it is and I'm sure this Sandy is a nice girl and all but I wouldnt do that to Ruthie." "Glad to hear that, I will just tell Rose its a no go until Sandy finds a man of her own. Oh and Martin, break her heart and I'll break you, got it?" Martin chuckled "Dont plan on it." With that he hung up and handed back the phone. She gave him a quizzical look. "Your brother wanted me to double date with him, I as you heard said no" "Good" She smiled at him and finshed her ice cream. "Ready to go?" he asked "Yep"

With that they walked back to the car, he opened the door for her again 'I like that hes such a gentleman'.

The drove back to the house with comefortable silence, holding hands the whole way. When he walked her to her door he cleared his throat "I had a lot of fun tonight" "Me too, minus that Ashley girl hitting on you and my brother trying to set you up" she laughed. He smiled at her. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and let his hand slowly slide down to her neck. They were both nervous, even though they spent the better part of their date kissing. His lips touched hers and again it felt like the very first time, the butterflies in her stomach took off. They pulled away and he said "Goodnight Ruthie, I'll see you tomorrow." "Night" she replied and watched him walk back to his car, when he was safely to the door she went inside and let her mom know that she was home, and went up to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say thank you again to everyone who is following my story, if you have questions or comments feel free to post them. I havent quite figured out where I want this story to go yet. I make it one page at a time. Any thoughts?...

_Martin was sitting on a blanket in the park, waiting, he saw people passing by looking at him funny. Ladies from the church would pass by and smile and wave, then giggle. Mrs Bink was the next to pass by "Martin, dear what are you doing?" "I... I really dont know, do you know why everyone is stairing at me?" "Well my guess is because of the way your dressed?" Martin finally looked down at himself, he was wearing a black tuxedo, complete with tails. "Oh...my..." he smoothed down his pants as he stood up and felt something in his pocket. Reaching in, it was hard yet soft 'hummm' he pulled out a black velvit box. His beathing picked up, he slowly opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond nestled on the top. 'Im going to ask Ruthie to marry me, thats why I'm waiting here.' All the while Mrs Bink had that ever knowing smirk on her face "Well dear you enjoy your afternoon, you wont have to wait much longer" and walked finally looked around to see what all he had set up, there was a blanket, a picknic spread out, and a very large birthday card. He put the rig back in his pocket and sat back down. Then he heard the most beautiful voice call out to him. He turned his head to look and there was Ruthie in a white sundress. He stood up to greet her, he kissed her and whispered happy birthday as he pulled away._

_They sat, and he gave her the card. At the bottom were the words WILL YOU MARRY ME? She gasped, and looked over at him..._

Martin jolted awake, covered in sweat and breathing quickly. 'Wh...what was that about, one date and I think I should marry her, one day, but not right now...' he glanced over at the clock, 7:30 might as well get up. He got to the bathroom and started up the shower 'think I'm gonna text Ruthie while I wait for it to heat up.'

Good morning beautiful! Sleep well?

Morning, yep I did, had a gr8 dream

Me 2

What was urs about?

U

Mine 2

Wow u dream about ur self? Lol

Sure do lol, I was kissing this really hott guy and things were getting a bit steamy...

'Wait what... Is she saying...I...her and I' his body flushed

I nee today, soon

?

Please

1 hr?

K

He closed his phone. The shower had steamed up the whole bathroom but he didnt care, Ruthie had a dirty dream about him. 'I hope it was about me.' He closed his eyes trying to get his breathing back to normal and all it did was bring flashes of Ruthie to his mind. Her bending over the pool table, her in her running shorts, the image of her cheeks all pink after he kissed her for the first time. He flipped the water in the shower to cold and got in.

The same time at the Camden house ...

_Ruthie was at the pool hall again, she looked around for Martin, he was standing at the counter getting them sodas when he turned back around she noticed that his shirt was undone, she took a minute to look over his chest 'mmmm nice abs...' she smiled. When she looked up she noticed that she had been caught looking and blushed a deep shade of red. He walked past her slowly, brushing his arm up against her and she shivered. He set the drinks down and turned to her "You can look all you like Ruthie, but wouldnt you rather touch?" She blushed even deeper, "I...uh...yes" she whispered out. He took her hand and slowly slid it up his stomach just her finger tips touching him, straight up to his chest, and under the shoulder of his shirt. She gasped. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to her, lips hot on eachothers their tongues were everywhere, she pulled back to breath and he trailed kisses down her neck he started nipping at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She let out a soft sigh, he brought his hand up and gently traced the side of her face, down her neck slowly following the line of her zhirt collar..._

She bolted up right in bed, instantly fanning herself with her hand 'oh my god, I just, whew, that was... I need a shower.' She stumbled towards the bathroom, thankfully no one was in there, she was just about to get in when her phone vibrated. She looked down at the text message.

Good morning beautiful! Sleep well?

Morning, yep I did, had a gr8 dream

Me 2

What was urs about?

U

Mine 2

Wow u dream about ur self? Lol

Sure do lol, I was kissing this really hott guy and things were getting abit steamy...

'Uh oh, maybe I souldnt have said that, ... He hasnt said anything back'

I nee today, soon

? 'uh oh, what did I do"

Please?

1 hr?

K

Ruthies heart was beating out of her chest "God, please do not let me have ruined this" she whispered before getting into the shower.

*** Well? I just wanted to let you know that this is now an M story, just incase. Thanks all!****


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey everyone I know youve been waiting a while for this chapter, and I'm sorry, but hopefully to make it up to you this is my longest one so far. Let me know what you think! *****

Later that day...

Martin and Ruthie were laying on a blanket in the back yard holding hands and looking up at the sky. "That one looks like an ice cream cone." "Oh, oh that ones a bunny, and that ones a heart." He gently traced little hearts on her palm with his thumb. "That feels really nice" she purred. "So...I wanted to talk to you about baseball camp. I mean I leave in two weeks, and well I know I'll be at Simons but what will you be doing while I'm gone?" "I dunno, probably not much of anything. Maybe I'll help Lucy out while shes at work and watch Savanna, and the boys will probably want to hang out." "Oh okay, thats good then." "You sound kind of dissappointed about that? What did you want me to sit in my room and pine away for you? 'Cause I will miss you but I'm not one of those girls Martin and you know that." "I know, trust me I know, thats one of my favorite things about you. But it just seems like your not sad at all that I'm leaving." She sat up onto her elbows "Okay you listen to me right now Martin Brewer, I am going to miss you, and it sucks that you have to leave right when things with us just started but you will be back in TWO weeks. It will be the same or better with us when you come home." The fire in her words sparked something inside him, he new he needed this girl she was his key peice. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, releasing her hand he ran his finger tips across her cheek and down the side of her neck her head tilted back slightly 'oh my god this is just what happened in my dream!' Her breathing picked up and he noticed then he let a lazy smile come to his lips. "Ruth, tell me about your dream" he whispered. She shook her head no, but couldnt help the blush that came to her cheeks. "Is this something that I did in the dream?" nodding his head towards his hand. "Maybe... Lay back and close your eyes and I will te..tell you."

He looked at her and saw that she was nervous so he did as she asked. 'I cant believe shes going to tell me' "We were at the pool hall, you went to get us sodas, and when you turned around... This is...I'm to embarrassed." "Please Ruthie, I want to know" "I ... I dont think..." He sat up so he was facing her, his legs out behind her body.. "Well how about I guess?" She nodded her okay to him. "Well I already know that my fingers were on your neck, I can tell that because of your reaction earlier so lets see, did dream me maybe kiss you?" She nodded again. He leaned into her his breath heating up her cheek, "Maybe here?" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto her cheek, she shook her head no, he moved his lips towards her ear just slightly and kissed her again "Here?" again a no. He slid his mouth lightly across her and kissed her neck "Here?" "warmer" she breathed out. He moved again, tilting his head slightly he placed the softest of kisses all the way down her neck, when he got to the base of her neck she stopped breathing all together. "Mmmm so here is where I kissed you." He let his lips caress her neck, she tilted her head and whispered "Martin" he loved hearing his name come from her lips so he let his tounge just flick against her skin. 'Oh...my...God her skin tastes like vanilla' His hand slid onto her thigh as he brought himself closer to her. She gasped "M...m..Martin, we... have to ..." Her hand slid up his chest in an attempt to push him back, she loved how he was making her feel but they are in the middle of her back yard, but as soon as her hands touched his chest she couldnt make herself tell him to stop it was her dream all over again and the realitly was soooo much better than the fantasy. She put her other hand behind her to support herself, her hand landed right on his upper thigh she gave a light squeeze to askif it was okay. Martin moaned her name and it sent chills down her spine.

"AHEM"

They jumped apart, both faces burning bright red. They looked up to find Kevin standing with his arms crossed and a bemused expression on his face. "Whats going on here?" "Uh... H...hey Kevin, did...didnt see you there." He chuckled "You know you shouldnt be making out like that in the yard, Mom or Dad could have caught you instead of me, or even worse Sam and David." "We didnt mean to... I mean we were just... Uh it got a little out of hand. Martin and I werent going to..." "Oh I know what you werent going to do alright. I will pretend that I didnt see you, if and this is a big if, you promise to wait to have S...se...sex until after marriage." Martin and Ruthie responded at the same time but with two very different answers. Martin with "I wouldnt even think of doing that before Im married" and Ruthie with "It wouldnt be your business, if we had sex." Both the guys turned to look at her with stunned expressions, "Well what I mean is, that what Martin and I decide to do in our relationship is our business, not anyone elses, and if we decided to have sex then thats up to us." "Ruthie, if thats what your thinking then you need to talk to Mom and Dad, how long have you heard not until marriage?" She interrupted "But Simon, and Mary" "You really want to be like Simon and Mary? Simon had a pregnancy scare, and Mary is well... Mary.""Fine we'll talk to Mom and Dad or maybe Lucy." "Please dont talk to Lucy, shes crazy enough, she doesnt need to be worried about that too." "Fine"

Just then they heard Annie call them in for dinner. She opened the back door "Martin, are you staying for dinner? You're more than welcome to." "Sure thanks ." "Call me Annie, and come on all of you." They all wased up and said grace, Ruthie and Martin were sitting across the table from each other give smiles all durring dinner. Eric noticed "So Ruthie Martin what did you do today." Kevin choked on what he was eating and Ruthie shot him a pointed look. "Not much, just hung out in the back yard." "Thats nice kids, so Martin excited about baseball camp?" "Yeah, there's going to be a few scouts there. Im hoping to get picked up while I'm there, but you never know right?" "So whats your plan if you dont get scouted?" "Well, I'm gonna go to Berkeley, I've already been accepted so it seems like the logical thing." Eric and Annie smiled, "Very smart boy you've got there Ruthie, I think you should keep him." "Thanks Mom" Everyone chuckled.

They finished dinner and Martin and Ruthie offered to clean up. Ruthie hadnt said much after the college conversation. Whenever she was asked something she would give the shortest reply she could. "Whats wrong Ruthie?" "Nothing" She was furiously scrubbing a casserole dish, he grabbed her hands. "Ruth, whats going on, I know somethings bugging you, you havent said anything to me since dinner." "Nothing I'm fine." he sighed "Is this about me getting scouted or maybe going to college? You knew this was going to happen, its what I've been working so hard for." "I know that Martin, and I'll be happy for you, but I'm just upset that... well I'm mad at myself, because... I'm kind of hoping that you dont get scouted. That you get to go to college and be near me." "Oh Ruthie..." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "I'm a terrible person, I shouldnt be thinking things like that." He heard her crying, he slid away from her and put his hands on either side of her face and wiped a few tears away "Its okay, I'm kind of scared too, I want to get picked up, but I dont, ya know." "Mar...martin, I ... I love you!" He blinked a few times, and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off with a kiss. She pulled away from him "I needed to tell you that before you leave, just so that you know." "I love you too Ruth." They kissed again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He was tryig to put every ounce of love he has for her into the kiss, with her there was no sence of what was hapening around them, the world just stopped. Neither one of them noticed Annie coming into the kitchen. She smiled to herself 'Yep, definitely like me and Eric' "Hey kids!" they jumped apart faces beet red. "Oh its fine, I'm use to walking in on that by now I've caught all your siblings like that at some point. Lucy more than the rest." "Mom, do you want to go for coffee with us tomorrow? We want to talk to you." She gave them a serious look. "Kids?" "Please mom? We just want to talk with you." "Alright" 'Please dont let them want to get married they are way to young'. "Im going to bed, dont stay up too late, I will see you both for coffee tomorrow then." "Goodnight" she gave both kids a kiss on the cheek and headed up the stairs.

"Ruthie I just have one question, why do I have to be there? Your the one that wants to talk to your parents. Im against this. Not that I dont want to... Ya know... 'cause with the things you do to me, and the way I feel about you... I do, I really do, but this should be a talk between you and your mom." "They will respect us more and I just need you there. I need to know that if we do decide to ever do something then we are all on the same page ya know." He nodded, his phone started to vibrate and he looked at the time. "I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss "I love you Ruthie" "mmm I love you too. See you tomorrow" With that he left, Ruthie sighed and finished the dishes by herself and went to bed to prepare for the conversaion with her mom in the morning.

*****Well...? Read and review please.******


End file.
